Sailor's Lament
by The Otaku King
Summary: Serena gets in some trouble. Oneshot. GuroFic, don't like, don't read.


Serena's birthday was coming up, and curiosity was eating her alive. "I just

got to find out if mom and daddy got me that new Sailor V game!" she said to

herself with determination, tossing her long yellow hair back, as she searched

the house. She looked in all the old gift hiding spots, and found nothing.

"They must have got me something!" the pretty young girl pouted. Serena

continued to look, even checking in her brother Sammy's closet. "Nothing! I

can't believe it! I turn 15 in 3 days, and no loot!" she sat down in the living

room, and watched "Cutey Honey" on television. A small black cat wandered into

the room, and hopped into her lap.

"Don't you have homework to do tonight?" the cat asked in exasperation. "You

need to study harder, if you are to lead the Sailor Scouts as Sailor Moon!"

"Get real, Luna! It's Friday! I don't have to do anything tonight! I'll get up

early on Monday and take care of it then!"

"You, get up early?" the cat laughed, "I don't believe it!"

"Did you see if mom and dad got me my birthday present yet?" the young girl

asked, trying to change the subject. "I bet you did!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Serena! Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" the cat continued in a kindly

voice. "Your mother and father would be disappointed if they couldn't surprise

you."

"I suppose you're right." Serena said quietly. "The suspense is killing me

though!

"Don't worry," the cat giggled. "It will be all over soon!"

At dinner, Serena noticed her brother grinning at her. "What's so funny, Sammy!"

she demanded.

Sammy waited until mom and dad were talking about something, and then whispered

to Serena. "You'll never find it this year!"

His big sister blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, right!" her brat of a brother laughed. "Mom! Serena's been searching the

house again!

"Sammy, you're such a kidder!" the embarrassed girl stammered. "You know I never

do that!"

"Serena," Mom said. "Why don't you take all that restless energy and go do your

home work! I happened to run into your teacher, Miss Haruna, today, and she told

me about your test on Monday!"

"Ok, ok! I'll study tomorrow!" her mother just looked at her. "Um, I guess I

could do some tonight."

Later that night, Serena made like she was studying, but had a comic book

propped up in her textbook. Luna didn't think it was funny. "I give up!" the cat

shouted. "You better do some real studying sometime this weekend!" Serena just

giggled at her comic. "That's it! I have better things to do then watch you rot

your brain on comic books!" the cat stalked out of the room, tail at an

indignant angle.

Serena put down her books, looked at the clock and sighed. "It's midnight. I

thought she'd never leave!" Serena had thought of one more place to go gift

hunting, and didn't want Luna to see what she was going to do. The crafty scout

went to her dresser, and took out the Luna Pen. "I hope this works." She

whispered, as she tiptoed through the quiet house. Serena stopped at the

basement door. "I bet they hid it in daddy's office." Slowly she opened the

door, and eased down the steps. She tried the office door. "Rats, still locked!"

Serena grinned, and whipped out the Luna Pen. "Locked doors can't stop Sailor

Moon!" she held the pen high. "Disguise power, turn me into a cute little

mouse!" Magical light swirled all around her, as she started to shrink, and

transform. In seconds, it was over. Serena the mouse, twitched her whiskers, and

giggled. "This is pretty cool!" she squeaked Serena scampered to the locked

door, meaning to scoot under it, when her sensitive mouse nose picked up a

familiar scent. "Chocolate!" she squealed in delight. "I smell chocolate!" the

mouse made a beeline behind some boxes, and there it was. On some kind of wooden

platform, was a chunk of chocolate bigger then her entire body! Serena moved

like she was in a trance, and slowly approached the massive sweet. "Just a

little couldn't hurt!" she exclaimed.

She was wrong. Serena climbed on the platform, and started to nibble on the

candy. Snap! The trap sprung! Serena screamed as white-hot pain lashed across

her shoulders. By rights, the strong spring should have broken her back, but the

very size of the chocolate saved her. As it was, she sobbed in pain from her

welts. The spring was imbedded in the candy, but still pinned her firmly down.

"Oh god, it hurts!" she moaned, as she tried to wriggle loose. "Help me!" she

screamed, her tiny voice just sounding like a squeak. "I have to get out of

this!" she tried to calm herself down. "Maybe if I turn back to normal, I'll

bust out of the trap!" Serena looked to her right, and saw the Luna Pen, well

out of reach. "Damn. Too far away! I have to get out of this trap first!"

Thankfully, the pain was fading, so she started to wriggle in earnest, never

noticing the shiny black eyes watching her. The breath whooshed out of her, as

something heavy landed on her back. Serena screamed again, when she saw the two

extra mouse paws land on either side of her front paws. "Oh crap! Get off me you

dumb mouse!" it took Serena's shocked mind several seconds to figure out why the

mouse was starting to bounce up and down on her.

"No, I'm not a real mouse!" she shouted, "Please, get off!" He didn't, of

course. Something long and hard was starting to poke at Serena's hind legs. The

terrified girl/mouse tried to get out from under her attacker, but the trap held

her firmly in place. "No, please no!" she begged, as the mouse tried to gain

entry. "Darien has to be my first! Not a mouse!" Serena twisted and dodged for

all she was worth, but was beginning to tire. "Help me!" she cried, the musty

smell of the mouse filling her head. It was only a matter of time, and Serena

shrieked as the mouse ripped through her virginity. She could only sob, as he

thrust with amazing speed. Serena's horror grew, when she realized her mouse

body was beginning to respond. "No! Please no!" she wailed, as she felt the

first hint of an approaching orgasm. She tried to hold back, feeling humiliated

by her body's betrayal. "I don't like this! I don't!" she gasped, as the mouse

pounded away. He stiffened against her, and she felt something hot spurt deep

into her belly. Her shame was complete, as the feeling forced her into a massive

orgasm of her own. The mouse rapist stayed on her for a few terrible moments,

before finally slipping out of her aching vagina. Serena just lay still, and

sobbed. Something sleek and black, streaked through the basement, and was on the

male mouse in a second. "Luna, thank you!" Serena cried, voice sounding like a

weak little squeak.

"It's been such a long time," Luna laughed with glee, as she pounced on the

unsuspecting mouse. "Canned food tastes so lifeless!" Luna was hungry. She had

purposely skipped her dinner, in preparation for the hunt. She wasted no time,

and bit deep into the mouse, killing him, and then devouring the warm fresh

meat. When she finished her meal, she noticed another mouse caught in the trap.

"Hmmm, a two course dinner!" she giggled. "How nice!"

Serena couldn't believe her ears. "No! Luna, It's me!" she squeaked in panic.

Luna had taken the edge off her hunger, and had time for some sport. She opened

the trap, with her hand like paws. "Run little mouse! Run! Who knows, maybe

you'll even escape me!"

Serena looked at the blood on Luna's face, and was nearly sick. "Luna, it's

Serena!" she screamed. "Stop!" Serena was shaking with fear. Her squeaky voice

didn't even sound like words to her! "I have to get the Luna Pen!" she gasped,

as she ran. With a graceful leap, Luna landed between Serena and the pen. "Too

slow!" Luna purred deep in her throat. She swiped at the mouse with her razor

claws'; opening a wound across its back.

Serena ran in blind terror, blood matting her fur. "Luna, it's me! Please don't

kill me!" Serena felt something crash into her, ripping at her, as she was

slammed into the wall. Shock numbed her body, and she felt only a dreadful cold.

Serena stared in disbelief at the jagged bone, white as snow, jutting from the

spongy red mass where her leg used to be. "The pen, the pen." She moaned, as she

dragged herself across the floor. If she could only reach the Luna Pen,

transforming back would heal her! Serena was almost there. "Just a little more."

She whispered. "Please, let me just touch it!" Luna pounced again. This mouse

was little, and made a nice mouth full.

The huge tongue rasped roughly across Serena's face, as she whimpered in pain.

"Please no!" the mouse breathed, pounding uselessly at the rough tongue. Serena

felt pain, as massive teeth, like steak knives, lashed into her body. She begged

futilely when she started to slide towards the back of the cat's throat. "Please

Luna! It's me! Meatball head! I don't want to die!" she tried and tried to grab

hold of something, but her mouse paws had no fingers. Muscles constricted

tightly around her ravaged body. Serena was forced downward, into darkness. Warm

wetness surrounded her. She finally came to rest, bumping her face into

something hard, and unyielding. Reaching out blindly, she touched something. It

was the neatly severed head of her mouse lover! Serena opened her mouth to

scream one last time, but no sound came forth. Powerful digestive fluids poured

down her throat, choking her. She writhed, in terror, for just a few seconds, as

the corrosive acid began eating into her flesh, before finally laying still.

Luna licked her chops, after such a fine dinner, and looked around on the floor,

for that leg she had missed. She spotted it, and was startled to see it slowly

growing, and transforming. Terrible fear filled her mind, when she noticed the

Luna Pen laying not far away. "Oh my Princess!" she wailed, when the leg had

fully regained human form. Luna sobbed in despair. "Please forgive me! Queen

Serenity! I've failed you!" She hung her head in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Serena!"

A sudden thought, formed through her grief. "The leg," she whispered.

"It returned to full size!" her blood seemed to freeze in her veins. "Oh no!

Please not that!" Luna ran for the stairs. She had to get to the first aid kit;

it should have something to induce vomiting. A stabbing pain tore through her

stomach before she reached the first step. In panic, she desperately tried to

bring up her last meal, but it was already too late. The pain grew and grew.

Luna watched shaking, as her sleek body stretched and bulged. Her bladder was

forced to empty, and her bowels let go explosively from the increasing pressure.

Bones snapped, one by one, as her growing belly forced her ribs, and then her

legs straight out from her body. She deserved to die for what she did, but the

pain was unbearable! Each breath was getting harder and harder, as her lungs

were compressed. Oh, how she fought to draw one last precious breath, tossing

her head from side to side in silent agony. She couldn't even cry out, when

warmth spread throughout her body, as her internal organs were finally crushed.

Mercifully, she was dead, before her body split open, spilling what remained of

Serena, out onto the cold cement floor.

The fighting spirit went out of the other Sailor Scouts, when they learned the

horrible news. Queen Beryl picked them off, one by one, and darkness fell

forever across the Earth.


End file.
